


Leaving it all behind

by Arriefifangirl



Series: Wayward Mate Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles, Eventual Sex, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, sterek will happen!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriefifangirl/pseuds/Arriefifangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is pushed out of the pack and he gives up on them. he is then kidnapped and tortured will his once friends be there to help him?<br/>And will the new supernaturals in town help to discover the true Stiles, or will they all be defeated by the dangers that are ahead. </p><p> </p><p>(Updated summary..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

What was he? 

Human. Weak. Not worthy. 

Stiles looked down at the plate of pizza he hadn’t touched it. The other pack members had already finished there’s. but Stiles wasn’t hungry he never was. 

He just got up and left after getting tired of being ignored. Of hearing all the insults from Jackson and Scott not even defending him. His breathing quickened and he felt a panic attack rise in his chest. he curled up on his bed and just cried. Unmanly, heart wrenching sobs. John ran in to find his son just like that. And they rocked for a while before Stiles fell asleep.

At school Stiles tried to avoid the pack, it wasn’t hard none of them where looking for him anyway. Stiles skipped lunch in favor of the library. At home he cooked his dad’s dinner on auto before moving up to his room, it was Thursday Scott came round every Thursday to play video games. But he never showed not even a text to say why. 

Stiles gave up and went to sleep. Maybe he really was as useless as Jackson said. Stiles began to stop going to pack meetings, then he stopped talking to the pack. No one stopped him or even noticed. So he gave up on them, they had already pushed him out of the pack. 

Then came the hunters. They took Stiles and no one came to save him. They tortured him and no one was there. Broke his hand and dislocated his shoulder. Ripped a ligament out of his ankle to stop him running. The police found him a week after he’d been taken lying barely conscious in a cell. 

He was rushed into surgery and they managed to save his hand by using small metal screws. But his leg was wrecked he couldn’t walk more than two steps without collapsing. For his own safety after Stiles had multiple fits he was put into a endued coma. Three whole weeks after everything Stiles was home. His father had made a ramp for him and moved his entire room downstairs. 

Stiles appreciated his father trying so hard. He had already caught up on school work and would be heading in for exams only. He had to learn how do a lot of things differently now he was stuck in a wheel chair all the time. 

Many of his teachers had come by to give him work and give him flowers. They had even clubbed together with the staff from the hospital to get his car altered so he could drive it without his legs. Stiles had cried when they had all come and taken the car to be altered. 

Stiles was with Lydia as they made their way to his first class in finals week. Lydia was the only one how had known Stiles was missing and she had helped to find him. The pack had yet to find out. Stiles was incredibly early for his first exam but he was nervous. His phone began to ring and he picked it up. 

“Hello?” he answered. 

“Stiles we need your help can you drive your jeep and meet us about a half a mile off the road by the old Hale house?” came Scotts voice. 

“No Scott I can’t and don’t call me again.” Was his only reply. 

“Why not!” Was yelled back. 

“You will see.” He muttered before hanging up. 

“Its nice to see you back in school Stiles.” His teacher said coming to sit on the desk beside him. 

“Thanks its weird being here.” He replied after talking to his teacher until the class started almost an hour later he was placed behind a desk that had the chair removed. His exam was set in front of him with a wink from the teacher assistant. 

Scott came in followed by Isaac both made eye contact with Stiles before Stiles looked away focusing on his badly scared hand that was wrapped in bandages. He had a scar running along his right cheek too. Scott sat a couple rows away from Stiles next to Isaac. Most of the class was gone all except the two wolves and Stiles who had to write slowly because of his hand, rolling himself out he moved toward the desk and teacher. 

Scott was speechless. Why was Stiles in a wheelchair, why did he have scars and bandages wrapped on him. He handed in his test before running after Stiles only he couldn’t find him. What the hell had he missed?


	2. chapter two

Stiles was waiting in the school reception for his dad to come get him. His dad had already texted to say he was going to be late. There was a new student in there too who kept looking at Stiles. But not in a judge kind of way more of a he’s hot but is he gay? Kind of way. The guy was hot. 

“Mr. Stilinski your father is here.” Came the receptionist’s voice. 

“Thanks.” Was his reply before he went to move his backpack but ended up spilling everything on the floor. The other student jumped up to help him. 

“Here you go?” he asked as he handed the books over. 

“Stiles.” He replied holding out his hand to be shook. 

“Jayden Smith.” The hot guy replied. He had dimples Stiles noted and blue eyes that shone. His black curly hair was neatly styled to the side. 

“Wow your gorgeous. And wow my mouth filter has totally turned off.” Stiles was blushing a vivid red. Jayden grinned back at Stiles. 

“Your pretty damn handsome yourself.” Just then the sheriff walked in to see where his son was. 

“It was nice talking to you Jayden Smith.” 

“You too Stiles Stilinski.” 

“Who was that you were talking to son he was a beauty?” the sheriff teased his blushing son as he helped him climb into the car and then put the wheel chair in the back.

“He was just a new student dad.” Stiles was still flushed even though he tried to hide it with his hands. 

“Just be careful okay son. I don’t want to have to bring you home from the hospital again.” Stiles nodded tears filling his eyes. 

Scott was pacing waiting for his mother to get home from the hospital. She must have known what was going on with Stiles. Isaac would be coming as soon as he was finished with homework. Scott couldn’t get over how frail Stiles looked sitting in that wheelchair he truly looked human. The door opened and Scott ran down the stairs to meet his mother. 

“Mom what’s wrong with Stiles?” he asked as he came to a stop in front of her. 

“Nice of you to finally notice Scott. That poor boy has been through hell the last few weeks. What happened to best friends hm?” She replied before shaking her head in disappointment and walking away from her son. Why hadn’t Stiles come to Scott if he was in trouble. Why hadn’t Scott known they were best friends. Stiles used to tell him everything. Scott’s phone rang jogging him out of his thoughts. 

“There’s a Covent of vampires in town we are having a pack meeting at the loft in an hour.” Derek’s voice came through the phone before it hung up without letting him reply. 

Stiles was rolling around the kitchen after he’d found his father trying to sneak a bag of candy into his pocket. Stiles had “accidentally” banged his ankle twice. Then the door had been knocked so he went to answer that. 

“Um hi Stiles I picked up your math book by mistake.” Said Jayden once the door had been opened. 

“Thanks but how do you know where I live?” Stiles asked then Jayden blushed attractively. 

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” Was the reply. 

“Try me you never know.” 

“Well one I live down the street and two I’ll tell you some other time like on a date this Friday?” 

“Are you asking me out?” 

“Yes I am. You don’t have to answer now just call or text me on the number I wrote on your math book.” Jayden was then off like a rocket to a house three along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder who's the vampires and why they have come. Should stiles say yes or no? your imput would be lovely.


	3. chapter three

Stiles didn’t understand why a beautiful, complete boy wanted to go on a date with him. He must be hiding something but what? And is it worth it to find out? Maybe he should just go on the date. It had been so long since anyone had shown any interest in him. Stiles stopped his trail of thought then no need to upset him self over sour wolves who never cared. 

Stiles was watching his phone. He’d already added Jayden as a contact and he was thinking of what to type. Hi this is Stiles. No Stiles did not like that so he deleted it. Hi Jayden its Stiles. I would love to go on a date with you. He pressed send before he could second-guess himself. Damn he really hoped he wouldn’t regret this. 

Scott sat next to Isaac at the pack meeting. He had texted Stiles to say there was a pack meeting. He hadn’t expected a reply and there wasn’t one yet. Derek was waiting for everyone to arrive before he started talking. Once everyone was here except Lydia who had stopped coming to pack meetings and given no reason. 

“It has come to my knowledge that a Covent of vampires have moved to beacon hills. The actual town is neutral ground so no action against them should be taken. Deaton has also informed me that this particular Covent is the Dracul Covent an extremely powerful tribe of vampires and hybrid vampires.” The pack where listening with rapid attention at the mention of Dracul, every supernatural creature knew that the clan of Dracul was the most powerful that had ever existed. 

“What’s a hybrid vampire?” Isaac asked in a small voice. 

“It’s a vampire mate that is also a different type of supernatural. Most tend to be shifters or a strong supernatural to help balance a vampires natural strength.” Replied Derek. “I want you to watch out for vampires around town they typically wear a silver cross around there necks. It’s a sort of ironic though they aren’t hurt by either. They smell normal they eat small amounts of normal food. They are very hard to spot.”

“So we just leave them alone?” Scott asked. 

“They are safe unless they become a threat to the people of Beacon Hills then we must stop them. Understand?” Derek asked. There was a multitude of yeses from everyone in the room. Derek stopped Scott as he moved to leave. “Have you seen Stiles?” 

“He-he’s not pack anymore. He got hurt.” Scott stuttered tears filling his eyes. 

“What do you mean Scott?” Derek demanded. 

“I saw him in school today and he’s in a wheel chair. We failed to protect one of our own Derek now he’s given up on us!” Scott started to sob and Derek collapsed onto the nearest chair shock coloring his face. 

Long after Scott had gone and Isaac had retreated to his room, Derek sat frozen. Stiles the Stiles he had kissed and then shunned, after the boy had told him he loved him. Not like but LOVE. Derek really was a monster. And to think he’d heard that some hunters had kidnapped a human and he hadn’t even checked it out. That must have been Stiles!

Jayden ran at his phone when he heard it ding. Stiles had texted him! Coming to Beacon Hills hadn’t been a total waste after all. Not if he meet his mate here. And a powerful mate too, a spark. They where incredibly rare mixed with vampire power Stiles could be unstoppable. He said yes. Jayden fought the urge to do a victory dance. 

“Alpha Dracula we may have a problem involving a certain pack of werewolves.” He was told by one of the younger members of his Covent. Yes they could be a problem if they hurt his mate again he might have to take care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all you lovely people who commented and gave kudos. i hope you enjoy the next chapter


	4. chapter four

Stiles was oddly nervous about this date. Jayden was hot and Stiles was not, well in his opinion he wasn’t. Plus there was the whole in a wheelchair thing. Stiles had already showered twice and then tried to style his hair. It was odd having longer hair but it suited him. 

He was wearing a new black long sleeve tee shirt and dark blue jeans. He could do this. He’d stood up to hunters for a week and not broken so he could go on a date with his ridiculously hot neighbor. 

Jayden was just about to knock. Why was he so nervous? He was a three thousand year old alpha vampire. He’s got this. Wow that’s what its come to he thought to himself, a pep talk. Knock. 

Stiles opened up the door and found Jayden in a blue shirt that matched the colour of his eyes and black jeans. His curls where left slightly messy and he had an intricate silver cross on a chain around his neck. It was really beautiful. 

“Hey Stiles you ready for our date?” Jayden asked. 

“Yeah I'm ready.” Stiles replied blushing heavily. 

“Your so cute when you blush.” Stiles covered his cheeks with his hands to hide his embarrassment. “So I thought you could come over play some video games and eat a homemade pizza.” 

“Well that sounds like my perfect date.” Stiles was grinning at Jayden as they made their way to his house just down the street. 

Jayden had cleared out his Covent and made sure they weren’t going to interrupt his date with Stiles. His mate disserved a good time after everything he’d been through recently. 

“Your so bad at this game.” Stiles was grinning and giggling as he beat Jayden again. 

“No your just really good.” Was the reply. 

After pizza they retreated to the sofa for a movie. Stiles was out of his chair and cuddled up to Jayden, which was really nice. Jayden kept running his fingers through Stiles hair.

“We should do this again I had a lot of fun tonight.” Jayden had his hand on Stiles shoulder as they were heading back towards Stiles house. 

“We should I had a lot of fun too.” Stiles replied realizing it was the truth he hadn’t had that much fun in so long. Jayden dropped Stiles off before he headed back to his house humming happily. 

Scott watched as Stiles walked with some guy, they were both smiling happily. He’d already heard their laughter. God it had been so long since he’d heard stiles laugh. He saw the strangers face as he turned to walk the way he came. His eyes turned red and looked like those of a cat, he also had two sets of sharp looking fangs. Scott had to tell Stiles, if he could just get through to his once best friend so he could protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next update will be.. but thank you all to everyone who has given me kudos and left comments you've really made my day :). I'm taking a vote to see if you guys want Stiles to make up with the pack or not, if you could leave comments with your view that would be amazing..


	5. not a chapter

Lots of you lovely people who have commented want Sterek but i am undecided if i want to put that back in. if you could all comment and tell me your views on this that would be wonderful. Jayden/Stiles are gonna end up together either way. just saying


	6. not a chapter

I have decided that it will be Derek/Stiles/Jayden so if anyone does not like that i ask you not to read anymore of this fic. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow. hope you guys like it. 

Ps thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented :)


	7. not a chapter

I apologise about my absence. i was rushed into hospital because the screw keeping my hip in place moved and so i had to have emergency surgery to fix it and i haven't had chance to finish the next chapter yet I'm working as fast as i can but i am currently bedridden so please be patient.


	8. chapter five

Derek was freaking out. Scott had come over to tell him that Stiles was seeing a vampire. A freaking alpha vampire. How could this have happened? If only Derek had owned up to his feelings maybe none of this would have happened and he would still have his mate. His wolf howled in protest. The thought of another touching what was his made his hackles rise up. It took all of his control to not storm out of his home and bring Stiles back. He couldn’t do that Stiles would never ever forgive him. 

“Jayden just tell the human you’re a vampire.” Angelina told her younger brother. 

“Angel it’s not that simple and you know its not.” Jayden threw a pillow at her. “We can’t all have a supernatural mate who knew about everything before hand.” The elder vampire was grinning madly at the mention of her mate. 

“I'm lucky I know but Jay Stiles has met both Rosetta and myself. He will be excepting, he is not as human as you think.” Angelina’s eyes glassed over for a second before she came back again. “Tell him today little brother. Roe and I will be upstairs call us when the pizza arrives.” The smaller fae sidhe gripped her mate’s hand as they made their way upstairs. 

Stiles and Jayden had been on six dates. Jayden had introduced him to his sister and her mate, he loved Angelina. Stiles literally worshiped her every word. If Jayden wasn’t confident in himself he’d think Stiles had a crush on his sister. 

“Stiles what do you think of vampires?” Jayden asked his boyfriend as they watched a movie curled around each other on the sofa. 

“Don’t know much about them, they can’t be much worse than were wolves.” Stiles giggled to him-self for a minute before he got himself back under control. 

“Hypothetically what would you do if I said I was a vampire?” Jayden asked his bright eyes searching Stiles’. 

“I’d laugh and say you’re not as sneaky as you think.” 

“What?” Jayden gasped looking shocked at his mate. 

“Jay your not as well hidden as you think. You wear a cross that is at least two thousand years old and you told me you were given it at birth. Plus your eyes glow red sometimes and I know you’re not a werewolf. Your sister has fangs permanently down. I'm not stupid you know, plus I'm a spark I'm naturally drawn to supernatural beings.” Stiles pointed out. 

“Okay yes I'm a vampire and you are my mate, I don’t think your stupid love.” Jayden replied to the other boy.

“Are mates the same as with werewolves?” 

“Kind of, more serious. Vampires can only feed from their mates.” 

“What Jay? You haven’t eaten in weeks!” Stiles scolded his mate. 

“Love if I bite you, you will become a hybrid vampire. I'm over two thousand years old I can survive quite sometime without blood. I don’t want to force the change on you.” Jayden soothed his mate. 

“Will I be like you if you bite me? Will I be able to stay by your side?” 

“You will be very powerful if you are worried you can go to Angelina she can sometimes see the future, she may shed some light if you are scared.” Stiles nodded cuddling further into Jayden. 

“I'm not scared Jay I want to be yours forever. Bite me please.”

“Love I won’t bite you here I want it to be romantic.” The doorbell rang signaling pizza. Jay paid then yelled up to Angelina. 

“You’ll be fine Stiles, Jay loves you very much.” Rosetta told Stiles when she sat beside him. “Being a vampires mate isn’t so bad,” she wiggled her eyebrows and Stiles laughed. 

“Are you leading my mate a stray Roe?” Jayden teased. 

“Never.” Rosetta blinked at the alpha vampire with her big doe eyes. 

“Your dangerous.” Jayden laughed back.

“Welcome to the family Stiles.” Angelina grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm home and back on my laptop! There were some complications to my operations so i apologise for my absence writing but the next few chapters should be up promptly. If any one has any ideas of where they want this to go don't hesitate to tell me but remember to be nice, manners don't cost anything. i do have an idea of where i want it to go but I'm always happy to hear what you guys have to say. Hope your all enjoying the fic :)


	9. chapter six

Stiles was nervous. Jayden was gonna bite him tonight. Jay hadn’t told him he was but he knew it was gonna happen tonight. He felt it in his bones or maybe it was his spark, he’d given up trying to understand it. He wheeled himself over to Jayden’s house. Jay opened the door for him and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Hey love.” The vampire whispered against his lips. 

“Mm missed you.” Stiles whispered. 

“Come on I wanna show you something.” Jayden picked Stiles up out of the chair and carried him upstairs. The bedroom was large and the bed massive but what caught Stiles eye was the rose petals covering every thing. Stiles couldn’t help but giggle. Jayden was such a romantic.   
Jayden laid the other boy down gently on the bed Stiles pulled the vampire over him. Their lips met softly, the kiss was romantic and so very sweet. But it left them both wanting more. Jayden could feel the hunger for his mate rising, he wanted to sink his teeth into the soft smooth skin of the jugular. 

“Bite, bite, bite, bite.” Stiles repeated barring his neck. It was almost as if he could hear what Jayden was thinking. Or maybe it was just instinct. Jayden didn’t second-guess it. He sank his fangs into his mate and began to drink. 

Stiles wasn’t sure what to expect, he didn’t expect such pleasure. After Jayden was finished he realized he’d come untouched in his jeans. 

“You okay love?” Jayden asked. Stiles was grinning like a loon at the celling. 

“Mmhmm.” Stiles mumbled but his neck was starting to burn.

“Stiles?” Jayden called but his voice seemed far away. The burning had turned into a searing pain and Stiles whimpered. Blackness surrounded him, he let go and fell head first in. 

“Angelina! He’s been unconscious for four days. The longest anyone hybrid has been out for was only a day and a half what does it mean?” Jayden begged his sister hoping she may have seen something about Stiles’ change. 

“He’s going to be powerful Jay, his spark is transforming his vampire side. His body is being healed by the bite. Most people thought that when a hybrid was turned they were automatically turned into someone beautiful but the truth was they only became the best that they could be. Stiles was already beautiful but he became even more so as the bite took hold. His hair which was quite long, now had more of a shine. His skin although paler was creamy and soft. Jayden hadn’t moved from his side except to tell the sheriff what had happened. After a long awkward conversation the sheriff understood. He even shed some light on Stiles mother. Who had been a powerful mage. 

Jayden had wanted to change and clean Stiles, but he felt like he would betraying his trust so he stepped out of the room and let Rosetta do it instead. He ran his fingers through Stiles hair and sang gently to him. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up love. I won’t leave you I won’t ever leave you.” Jayden told his mate. 

“Jay?” Stiles asked quietly his voice raspy from disuse. 

“Love?” Jayden replied pulling his mate into his lap and kissing him all over. “I love you so much my love.” Stiles was concentrated on the sound of blood coming from his mate. He could smell it too. Before he could stop himself, Stiles bit into Jayden’s neck and drank. When he finally pulled back his eyes were completely black and he had three sets of fangs down.

“Love you too Jay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I'm on a role today ;) hope you guys like it.


	10. chapter seven

“Deaton what do you mean you’ve never seen a vampire like me? I thought I was a hybrid!” Stiles was freaking out, his fangs wouldn’t go back in and his eyes hadn’t returned to normal yet even though it had been three days since he woke up. 

“Human hybrids don’t have fangs Stiles, nor do their eyes change colour. I am going to contact a friend of mine in New York to see if he can shed some light on your situation.”

“Jeez another thing wrong with me, at least now I can walk again.” Stiles mumbled to him-self. The weather was terrible when he walked outside towards the car he’d borrowed from Jayden. The weather matched his mood. Dark and miserable. 

“Jayden I'm back!” Stiles called when he walked through the door his mate used vampire speed to appear from upstairs. 

“Hello my love, come sit down you look tired.” Stiles sighed and leaned on his lover happily. At least he had Jayden to help him through this. 

“Deaton didn’t know anything he’s going to contact some friends to see if they do.” 

“Its okay love, your perfect to me just how you are, your one of a kind. I have something for you.” Jayden held out a box to his mate. Inside was the matching cross to Jayden’s, they were a set given to him at birth by his mother. One hung around Jayden’s neck. It was quite elaborate with twisting accents and small diamonds and rubies. It was still manly enough to be worn by a man. Stiles put it on and grinned to Jayden. 

“Thank you.” He whispered tears filling his eyes. And Jayden knew that Stiles was thanking him for more than just the necklace but more like everything he’d done for him. Stiles planned on going back to school the next day. Deaton had given him a doctors note so the school wasn’t on his back for missing almost two weeks. 

“Jay come on we’re gonna be late!” Stiles yelled up the stairs he had glasses on to help hide the fact his eyes were different. Coloured contacts hadn’t worked they’d just dissolved in seconds. His fangs would be harder to hide but Angel managed it so he would too. 

“I'm coming love.” Jayden kissed Stiles check before they both headed to Jayden’s car. “Don’t forget that we promised to sit at Angel and Roe’s table for lunch.” 

“I won’t babe. And don’t forget we’re going to dinner with my dad tonight we have to pick up a healthy desert I'm pretty sure Melissa is gonna be there too.” 

“Can do my love, can I do the honor of walking my boyfriend to class?” Jayden jumped round opening the door for Stiles. 

“Why of course you can.” Stiles laughed and walked hand in hand with Jayden. Just behind them he heard Angel and Roe, he turned back and motioned for them to come with as they all had the first lesson. Laughing together Liam and Malia also arrived, although they were the year younger than the others, they were still a part of the Dracul Covent. There were a few others too that Stiles didn’t know very well. He’d only met them in passing at the house. All together there was about fifteen members some lived at other houses but they were all relatively close to the main house. 

“Its good to see you back on your feet Stiles.” his teacher commented as he walked in with Jayden. 

“It feels good too.” Stiles grinned back. The lesson went smoothly. And Stiles went to the next history unfortunately it had the pack in it so Stiles wasn’t looking forward to it. 

“Stiles! Stiles!” Scott called to him as he ran down the corridor. 

“What?” Stiles snapped angrily. His magic swirling round inside dangerously, he could feel it just under his fingertips. 

“I have to tell you something.” He bared his neck in submission and looked down unable to meet Stiles eyes. 

“What is it?” Stiles snarled barely keeping from baring his fangs. 

“Jayden is a vampire.” Scott murmured in a tiny voice, 

“Oh I know Scott and now so am I.” Stiles grinned showing his fangs off and his black eyes glowed. 

“NO!” Scott yelled stepping back and falling over his own feet. Stiles closed his mouth and walked into the lesson like nothing had ever happened. He couldn’t keep the smirk off his lips though. Lunch was fun, he laughed and joked with his new family as the pack watched from a few tables away.

“So Stiles is a vampire?” Lydia asked. 

“Yeah, but he’s not like any Derek told us about or any from the research I did. I could feel the power pouring off him. Guys he felt like a fucking god. He’s even more powerful than the Angelina girl and Derek said she’s an arch angel.” 

“I don’t understand how this happened though.” Isaac sniffed rubbing his eyes wearily. 

“Either do I all I know is Derek is going to be heart broken.” Scott answered him. 

“He really is.” Isaac and Lydia both nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i need to write these chapters while i still have the plot in my head. i may get another one out tonight, but if i don't there will be one bright and early tomorrow.


	11. chapter eight

Stiles had mated with the vampire. Derek knew it. That didn’t mean his heart hurt any less when he saw them walking hand in hand. His mate was with another. He ran as fast as he could for as long as he could until he reached the burnt out shell of his old house. he howled. He let it rip from his body holding all his grief and agony. 

Stiles could here the howls coming from the woods. They broke his heart. It sounded horrific. He shook it off as he got ready for dinner with his dad. Jayden had gotten them a fruit salad with fresh cream. It looked wonderful. 

The sheriff had his hang ups about Stiles relationship with Jayden but when he’d seen how devastated Jayden had been with Stiles unconscious he let them go. Plus Stiles was happy and that was all the sheriff had ever wanted for his son. The dinner was a success. The conversation was easy and they were all laughing, by desert the sheriff was wiping tears out of his eyes. 

“Bye son, be safe okay.” The sheriff hugged his son tightly to his chest before they left Melissa had already had her kiss and hug and now she was working on the dishes. “Bye Jayden you stay out of trouble now.” The sheriff grinned. 

Stiles came out of the bathroom after his shower in only a towel. Jayden was laying in his boxers on the bed. Stiles licked his lips. He felt his fangs drop slightly more, and his eyes glowed slightly. Stiles knew he was lucky when it came to size he was just over ten inches long and plenty thick enough. Jayden hadn’t seen his cock bare yet and Stiles worried slightly he wouldn’t like it. 

“Jesus how have you not shown me this beauty before.” Jayden exclaimed. He was already on his knees in front of Stiles gripping his rapidly hardening cock. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t like it.” Stiles muttered. 

“I can’t wait for you to ram that so deep in my ass that I can’t walk right for a week.” Jayden growled low and hungry. 

Jayden was on his hands and knees writhing on Stiles cock. Just because he was an alpha vampire didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy bottoming. He would quite happily bottom and half the time if the cock was good he’d rather bottom. And Stiles cock was the best he’d ever had. His toes curled as Stiles plunged in again. He was going to come completely untouched, and with one more deep thrust, his cock spilled. Feeling his mate come started Stiles own climax. They came down together wrapped tightly in each other embrace. Stiles feel asleep incredibly satisfied that night. He woke up and fucked his mate again he wanted the wolves to smell him on Jayden he never thought himself as possessive before but apparently he was. Jayden was happy to let his mate fuck him again he wanted everyone to know he had a mate who took care of his needs so well. He looked sheepishly at Stiles and then showed him a draw that contained a few different toys. 

“I'm old. More often then not I’ve had to take care of myself so I may have collected a few bits and pieces.” Jayden shrugged. But handed Stiles a relatively small black plug. Grinning Stiles pushed it into his mate before they both got dressed. Stiles got a text from Deaton telling him to meet at the vets shop after school because he had word from his friend. There was a new bounce in his step as he made his way to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first sex scene for this fic hope you guys like it. Stiles is quite possessive of Jayden but i think it works both ways.


	12. chapter nine

“This hybrid was a spark before he was turned?” a shadowy figure asked Alan Deaton she had dark hair and an olive skin tone. She was incredibly beautiful in a dark and dangerous way. 

“Yes Elizabeth, his mother was a mage before she died I believe.” Deaton replied. 

“Sparks are mystical things, no one truly knows what they are, only that they have an incredibly strong connection to the supernatural. Most usually have an affinity with the elements.” 

“Stiles is special he always has been. The wind sings about a battle to come, how a warrior will step forward.” 

“You think this could be the hybrid boy?” 

“I think there’s a high possibility it is him.” Elizabeth nodded. 

“Then that means he is the prophecy child. The one blessed by the gods.” Elizabeth mind was racing she would meet this Stiles today and she would decide for herself. 

“He’s coming here after school.” Deaton reminded her. There was a knock at the door and Derek walked in, skin pale and sickly looking. 

“Doc can I talk to you alone?” The alpha wolf asked. 

“Of course Derek, Elizabeth if you wouldn’t mind stepping into my office I’ll be with you shortly.” The woman nodded and walked away the doors slamming closed behind her. “What can I do for you then?” 

“I- I think I'm going crazy. I can’t eat or sleep and my wolf won’t talk to me.” Derek looked at the older man with eyes devoid of any hope. “Stiles is my mate and I'm going to die with out him aren’t I.” It was a question the alpha knew the answer. 

“Derek I'm going to give you a tonic to help you sleep. Stiles is coming to see me after school I will see if I can do anything to help you. I suggest you prepare yourself for rejection.” Deaton gave the alpha a sad look. 

“Thank you Deaton.” The alpha said seriously, before walking stiffly out a bottle of tonic in his hand. Derek got home and swallowed the bottle back. The taste was horrible but he hoped he would finally be able to get some sleep. Half an hour later he was dead to the world.

“Hey Deaton.” Stiles said as he skipped into the vet surgery, only to fling an arm in front of him self as a knife was throne at his face, the knife stopped before it even touched Stiles. It dropped to the ground and Stiles hissed angrily at the unknown woman who had thrown it. 

“Jeez woman, why’d you do that?” He asked the odd looking woman. 

“I am investigating, peculiaris. My name is Elizabeth.” 

“Stiles, now why are you investigating me?” Stiles asked eyes still wary. 

“All will become clear in time, for now would you bring that dagger back to me young man.” Stiles picked up the dagger. It was quite heavy and he could tell it was warded he didn’t know how but he just knew. 

“NO! Drop it Stiles!” Jayden yelled as soon as he was in the room. Stiles just turned to stare at his mate like he was crazy. “It’s a mage knife Stiles used to kill vampires, it could burn you.” His mate’s eyes were frantic. 

“Really? Seems kind of rubbish to me.” Stiles twirled it in his hand completely unharmed. Elizabeth and Deaton shared a look before turning back to Stiles. 

“You could be right Deaton, but does he have two mates?” 

“Does who have two mates?” Stiles asked obviously getting annoyed. Rain started pelting at the windows and thunder crackled above them. 

“Do you still doubt me old friend?” Deaton asked Elizabeth a smug smile on his face. 

“Stiles we need to have a talk privately.” The woman took his hand before she dragged him off to talk in Deaton’s office. 

Stiles mind was reeling. He was a creature known as the chosen one. An ancient race that first created the different supernatural groups. He couldn’t get over the fact that he had another mate. Not only that but a werewolf mate. Shit. Then Deaton had to go and tell him that Derek was his mate, and that he had mating sickness and would die without him. 

“If you give me something with his scent it may help to calm his wolf.” Deaton told him. 

“Would my hoody do?” Stiles replied. 

“It will do fine. Go home get some sleep and do what research you can. I'll give you some books after the weekend that may be of use.” 

Stiles collapsed on the bed next to his mate and felt like his world was coming apart again. 

Derek was curled up in a ball on his bed Stiles hoody was resting on his pillow next to his head. God he wanted his mate so bad, but he had to give him time then everything would right its self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter... :) hopefully the next will be coming in a few days. Sterek will be featuring soon id say one or two more the there will be sterek. thanks to everyone who has stuck by this fic it means a lot to me. don't forget to kudos and comment and remember to be nice :)


	13. Chapter Ten

Scott was blinking tears out of his eyes as Derek prepared him to become the alpha if Stiles refusal really did kill him. 

"You can do this Scott I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't think you could." Derek's voice was raspy his skin pale and sickly. He had to sit because he had little strength to stand for long. 

"But what if I don't want to be the alpha. What if I don't want you to go. Don't leave us please." Scott begged his alpha the man he'd come to see as a true father figure. 

"It's not something I can control Scott, I won't leave you willingly." Derek pulled the younger boy into a hug before he wiped away his tears and they continued on with their lesson. 

 

"My love you have to feed." Jayden was trying in vain to get his lover to drink from him. Stiles had shut down after his meeting with Deaton. He had sat at his laptop for hours on end researching werewolf mates. 

"No, I'm not hungry." Stiles voice came from under the blankets on their bed. He refused to move. Jayden was about to beg stiles to feed but he was interrupted by the doorbell.

Jayden opened the door to see a pale faced Scott. His eyes were bloodshot and tear tracks ran down his face. 

"Can I see Stiles please?" He asked in a small broken voice. Jayden allowed him in. Scott followed the vampire up a set of stairs and into a bedroom. 

"Stiles there is someone here to see you." The mans voice was soft and caring. Scott could smell the pain and worry that was flowing off him. He beckoned Scott closer. 

"Hi Stiles." Scott murmured. 

"What do you want?" Stiles asked from under the covers. 

"Derek told me not to come, but I had to. He's sick. And I know he's not going to get better without you. Stiles he's dying. I don't want him to die. I-I know you don't owe us anything but please stiles I don't want him to go. I know we messed up and we don't deserve forgiveness but please think about it." Scott sobbed so hard he almost sounded asthmatic again. Stiles pulled the covers back and looked at his oldest friend. He then pulled him onto the bed so they could cry together. And that set Jayden's mind. He gave stiles a kiss to the forehead. And then he ran to the loft to get a werewolf for the love of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally updated hopefully more will come soon. Thank you for sticking with me. Love you guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't sleep and so i wrote this because I'm currently stuck in a wheelchair after knee and hip surgery so i thought i'd incorporate it. Please leave kudos and comments. but remember i do have feelings. I'm also medicated at the moment..


End file.
